The Unexpected
by Richard-Grayson-Wayne
Summary: After a fight with Joker Robin heads off to a bonding exercise for the team that Canary had set up. With a poisoned wound on his back that he was determined to keep from the others until the end of the exercise. Will he survive that long? Will Bruce notice? Will the team or the other mentors? Will the little bird be ok, Or is he in over his head? Rated T for blood and later detail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone just a little heads up here this is my second fic posted online first on this account and first on Young Justice. This is a story subject used not close to enough, But I love the idea and wanna make it go my way so here we are now! Anyway on to what is important for later fics. **

**If you have problems or suggestions (make sure to read my profile first please it has enough of the info I want you guys to know in it) send me a private message i'll gt to it as soon as possible! Also please, I know I already said it, but go read my profile it has better information! **

**Disclaimer: You know how this works no own you will never see this again in other stories so remember it :D**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

-Chapter 1-

Today was the team's bonding night that Black Canary had set up about a month ago. Canary had invited the team's mentors and even Superman had decided to show up. It worried the team slightly that even after everyone else had shown up, The two bats were missing from the scene.

Canary sighed "Just like Batman to miss something Robin wanted to go to. It surely wouldn't be the first time, No matter how much he cares for the boy he just can't seem to fit it in sometimes." She stated sadly to the other mentors unaware Superboy was listening in for the team while M'gann had set up the mind link for them to converse without the mentors knowing.

'_Apparently this kinda thing happens a lot to Robin_.' Superboy explained to the other teens.

'_Poor Robin, He really wanted to be here. Maybe we can wait for them_.' M'gann suggested hopefully.

Wally scoffed '_Yeah, sure. When a Bat is late they usually don't show and explain later if ever_.' He explained though still hopeful the boy wonder would show up.

'_He'll show, as much as what you said is true Baywatch, If Robin wants something he gets it. Even if it means going against the bat_.' Artemis pipped into the conversation knowing the little bird was kinda desperate to spend time with his team for some reason unknown to them.

'_Yes, I do believe Robin will come along with Batman. Maybe they are just finishing up some criminal activity in Gotham_.' Kaulder added looking at the others and their slightly worried expressions knowing how dangerous Gotham could be.

They gave a slight nod at their leaders comment, none of them aware how right Artemis was.

-Break Line-

Robin was fighting off the Joker's goons while Batman was in the middle of an epic duel with the man himself, The crazed laughter filling the air as both Bats fought strong.

Goon after goon Robin continued his battle as Batman was finishing up the Joker while the crazed man talked about looking after a small bird. Robin not realizing a man slightly hidden in the shadows continued his battle, that is until the man stepped out of the shadows a dagger in hand and slashed the blade against Robin's exposed back.

The bird yelped in pain as he turned quickly kicking underneath the man causing him to fall to the steel floor. Taking out the last of the goons Robin headed towards Batman who was currently walking away from the Joker has laughter filled the empty warehouse echoing throughout the abandoned building.

"Nice Bats that was quicker then normal! Can we go to the team bonding exercise now, You promised we could go and we're already 39 minutes late." Robin pleaded with man until he said yes which didn't take long since he did promise.

"Yes!" Robin exclaimed cackling as he took off towards the Bat-mobile. Joker continued to laugh as the two Bats left Robin complete hiding the wound gushing blood from his back.

Before Batman had reached the car, Robin had wrapped a small amount of bandages around the heavily bleeding wound. Man it hurt and he was pretty sure it was poisoned but not fast acting so he would tell Bruce after the bonding exercise.

Robin had just finished buttoning up his tunic when the Dark Knight was driving towards the manor where they could quickly clean up and head off towards the Cave where the team was waiting.

after around 15 minutes both the heroes were ready and heading off towards the zeta tubes positioned in the Batcave. Robin had cleaned and dressed his wound properly and added a small dose of pain killers when the wound had started to burn. '_Yeah, Definitely poisoned but also not fast acting slow acting. Maybe i was supposed to suffer. Or there is bigger plans here_.' Robin shrugged off these thoughts '_If anything happens i'll be with Batman and the team i'll be fine. If not at least i'll be with them_.'

Those thoughts kept flowing through the boy's mind as he and his father walked through the the zeta tubes where the unexpected was to happen.

**A/N: I'm not sure what I wanna do to Robin so, Suggestions? Anyway I hoped you enjoyed I'll be working on the new chapter tomorrow since I've been sitting on the floor for like 3 hours going back and forth between Ray William Johnson and writing. Mostly Ray, but that's not the point. I hoped you enjoyed please review and Young Justice is still not mine or else Robin would still be Robin and not Nightwing even though Nightwing is starting to grow on me :) Thanks for reading this bye humans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still have no clue what to do with Dick.. I had to take a sick day today because I ran outside in the cold barefooted and got sick so tomorrow I have to do make up testing and since i'm sending the linkk of this chapter to my friend: I'm Sorry I'm Not At School I Really Am Sick This Time! I say this time because it's usually when I just don't wanna go to school and my dad's just like "Ok.."**

**ANYWAY, back to the point, Like I said no clue what to do with him so i'm just gonna add details that kinda make him look sick, and since I got the whole day to write more chapters might/will be added today aswell as this one**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I told you I wasn't doing this again in any fics so, Yeah.**

-Chapter 2-

"Reconized Batman 02, Robin B-01" The computerized voice annouced as the dinamic duo enter the mountain.

"Rob! What took you so long we've been waiting for a hour!" Wally exclaimed as he supersped over and hugged the boy wonder. '_Darn it Wally did you really have to hug me! I wouldn't be surprised if you reopened my wound_!' Robin thought angered slightly by the speedster.

"Hey, Wally, Can you maybe let go." Robin suggested as the Speedster squeezed him. "Oh yeah, Sorry." Wally replied releasing the young acrobat.

"What shall we begin with? Canary has set up many events for us to choose, Which do you wish to commense?" Kaulder asked wonder what to do now that everyone was there.

"Umm, How about we watch a movie first it is late and we might need to continue this bonding exercise tomorrow." Canary stated as M'ganned yawned a little. Everyone agreed, Robin was glad of that because the pain killers he took were wearing off and he was really tired. Maybe there was a sedative on the blade aswell. Still he sat next to the dark knight on the couch with the others as Canary pulled out a comedy and slipped it into the DVD player.

Not even 15 minutes Robin was snuggled up against his mentor Batman's arm around his shoulder as they watched the cheesy comedy. Surprising everyone the dark knight smirk when Robin cuddled closer to him. Soon enough the young teen was asleep leaning against his mentor, Soft adorable snores came from the boy.

The females in the room had the fight the urge to 'aww' and the boys, by boys I mean Wally, fought the urge to laugh. The movie continued everyone pausing to look at the boy wonder every once in a while. Everyone had to admit, He was freaking adorable!

The movie ended and everyone, except the bat, yawned while the speedsters went to the kitchen to grab a snack. It was after devoiring half the kitchen did the speedsters join the others in sleep. The night was peaceful, even though Robin had a small whimper here and there but that was from the pain as he turned over onto his back.

-Morning-

Batman and Robin of course were the first two to awake. Robin headed straight for the bathroom to redress his wounds. When he reached the bathroom he took of his tunic carefully and pealed the stained red bandages from the wound. He took a quick shower carefully and painfully cleaning his wound. Blood still dripped from his back put he ignored knowing it had something to do with whatever was on the knife. He wrapped his torso tightly keeping preasure on the still bleeding wound.

After breakfeast, and Artemis yelled at Wally for eating most of it, the team and their mentors walked into the common room where most of them talked about what was going on in their cities and any new villians that had come up.

Batman quickly noticed how pale Robin seemed as he leaned forwards his elbows on his knees. The boy himself was feeling like he was about to puke, god this was bad! He was supposed to tell Bats about it today but the exercise was still going on and he would not leave unless he was dragged out which just might happen if he passes out or something.

Either way he would not leave unless against his will. Batman noticing this looked Robin in the eyes a small glare forming on his mask. Robin smirked looking up at the Bat. '_What's wrong_?' Bruce demanded. Though not speaking aloud instead doing what Batman and Robin were also famous for. Talking with their eyes.

'_Nothing Bats, Don't worry about it. Let's just finish the exercise and move on_.' Robin responded hoping Batman wouldn't continue but he knew better. This was gonna be bad. Batman's glare deepened as he looking at his protege, Something was going on, Robin was paling quickly and it worried the Bat. '_What type of poison_?' He asked and Robin hung his head. The bat had figured him out. "I don't know. During the fight with Joker some guys jumped out of the shadows when I was destracted. I made a mmistake and I wanted to be part of the exercise so I didn't tell you. The wound is still bleeding and it's getting worse." Robin replied, speaking out loud, head hanging in shame.

What Robin said had shocked everyone and all conversation stopped. Robin stood wobbling a little, Robin brought his hand to the side of his head and groaned before falling over unconcious into the dark knight's arms. Why did Robin have to be so stuborn like his mentor!

**A/N: Man that escalated fast. I hate boring intros so I just got to the point! Anyway, I hope you liked it. I am sick and lazy today so the next chapter will happen later today or tomorrow. Bye humans!**

**_~Richard Grayson-Wayne_**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Damn sick days *Grumbles* Anyway so I went to bed with wet hair last night so now i'm even more sick then I was yesterday YAY! OK so no matter how many people I ask what to do with Robin no one has good ideas! So i'm kinda just stuck. That's what writers block is right? Well I have major writers block because when I want to write a story I write it and now post it. So difficulties! I have no idea what i'm doing in this chapter i'm kinda just winging it here. GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE! Oh and here's a surprise, I am adding Joker Venom effects. Minor like random giggle fits and stuff so maybe that will fuel my imagination. Enough of that ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

-Chapter 3-

Robin lay unconscious in Batman's arms. Bats picked the 13 year old up and placed him on the couch, but as he lay the bird down a small giggle escaped the boy. Said action went unnoticed by the others but Bats was enen more concerned now. He was in full out DaddyBats mode now. (A/N: Sorry I love the term DaddyBats!)

Superman noticed the spike in Batman's heartbeat and Superboy noticed how much it had increased. "Bats, What's wrong?" Supes (A/N: Not Superboy, Superboy is Supey for you who don't know Supes is Superman.) asked carefully approaching the duo.

"Joker Venom." Was Batman's stern, but clearly worried to anyone who knew him well enough, voice stated.

"Joker Venom? What's Joker Venom?" M'gann asked clearly confused on what was happening to Robin. Artemis turned to her putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Well, Joker Venom is a chemical concoction the Joker creating that when taken makes you laugh to death. Dying of lack of Oxygen." She replied softly. M'gann's hand flew over her mouth "Is he g-going to d-die?" she stuttered slightly levitating off the floor.

"No." This time Wally spoke "Bats has an antidote for Joker Venom. I don't know about what Robin's poisoned with but he won't laugh himself to death. He won't." The yellow speedster reassured for M'gann but also for himself.

As Wally was speaking of the antidote Batman pulled a syringe out of his utility belt and slowly inserted the needle into Robin's arm. Another giggle escaped the boys lips as the antidote was injected into his blood stream.

The giggles subsided and they were left with a slightly panting unconscious boy wonder. "Why does he have to be so much like you Bats?" Flash asked an arm around Wally's shoulders as the boy looked down on his best friend. Flash was glared at and he quickly explained "I mean why does he have to be so stubborn. He would be fine if he had just told you what was going on, but he wanted to be here so much he figured it could wait." Bats gave a small nod before his head back towards his little bird.

-Time Skip-

It's been 4 hours since the event had occurred and Batman examined Robin's wound taking a sample of blood from the still bleeding wound.

The team were freaking out! Their mentors were trying to calm them down. Wally was pacing creating burn marks on the floors. Barry telling him to calm down as he too paced slightly, by slightly I mean only 200 miles an hour not 350 like Wally, from all the conflict all this was causing in everyone's brain.

Artemis was shooting arrows in the archery range missing every target by like an inch making her more stressed. Oliver told her it was going to be ok as his brain too thought of what was going on with the little bird.

Kaulder was swimming laps in the salt water pool faster then anyone thought he could. Orin was currently telling the boy comforting words like 'it is going to be alright' and 'I am here Kaulder'am'.

Superboy was in the training room punching things to oblivion. Superman was right beside him actually talking to Supey telling the boy it would be alright and Robin always comes through. Superboy just glad Supes was warming up to him.

M'gann was in the kitchen with J'onn eating two buckets of Oreo ice cream. J'onn told the girl that everything was fine and Batman was making an antidote for the poison in robin. That M'gann feel a little better but it didn't help as much as the ice cream. Her uncle was right, Oreo's are good.

While all this was going on Batman was almost done with the antidote when a blood curdling scream echoed through out the halls of the mountain.

The thing that scared the bat the most was, The scream, Was Robin's.

**A/N: I'm a jerk. I know, but i'm a jerk with cliff hangers and writer's block :D! SO, I think I already know what im going to do next chapter but i'm not sure. So give me your suggestions! Man I need to write longer chapters. Anyway, Bye Humans!**

_**~Richard Grayson-Wayne**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG I love you guys! Best ideas ever. I love your idea Linda Riddle! Also Floelfe57 one or more of your ideas were going to be used, Thanks for reminding me about one of them though or else it wouldn't have happened! I understand what other authors mean when they talk about getting excited about reveiws. It is so much fun and it makes an author feeled loved so thanks again for those suggestions! **

**You guys are truely amazing keep ideas coming because I have no clue how long I want this story to stretch out for. **

**Also I think i'm putting a poll up my account as I write this not toatally sure. If there is one vote on it please. I'm only gonna wait a couple days since you people got me excited about posting my stuff, and so far i've been able to post daily so. YAY! Anyway onto the story :D Thanks again guys!**

-Chapter 4-

_The thing that scared the bat the most was, The scream, Was Robin's._

Bats was already running towards the hospital wing as the screamed echoed in the mountain. This caught everyone's attention. M'gann set up the link '_What's happening, You guys heard that too, right_?' She asked scared what horrible things could be happening to their little bird.

'_Yeah, I heard it i'm about a milisecond, i'm here. Robin's.. He's screaming for.. F-for his mother_.' Wally stated frozen in his spot next to the bed his best friend lay in.

'_His mother? Why, is she dead_?' Supey asked feeling no sadness in the statement. Wally nodded forgetting they can't see him before realizing this he stuttered back into the mind link '_Yeah, S-she's been dead a long time_.'

"Wally what's going on?" Batman demanded as he turned a corner into the infirmary. "It's a nightmare. Like the one's he has on, well, _the _day." Wally replied as he buddy twisted in the thin sheets of the hospital bed he was currently stationed on.

Wally sat on the bed near Robin's head stroking the bird's raven locks. "It's ok little bird. We'll never leave you. Never." He whispered as the boy slowly stopped tossing and turning while Bats and the speedster comforted the injured bird.

'_Wally, Wally!? What's going on we've been calling for you for about 5 minutes_!' Artemis snapped into the mind linking making Wally groan at the now forming headache. '_Sorry Arty I'm busy conforting a bird having horrible nightmares about his past! Now eitheer come in here and help or stop yelling at me_!' Wally replied his voice (or erm... thoughts?) were dripping with anger.

Moments later the rest of the team came in and saw their little bird lying on the bed whimpering leaning into the embrace that was Wally as tears silently rolled down his face.

"Oh my..!" M'gann exclaimed her hand flying over her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes as they all watched the young hero whimper and cry silently while his head rest in Wally's lap.

The team slowly walked over to the bed and began comforting the poor hero. M'gann had one of Robin's hands in her own shaking ones while Artemis did the same with his other hand. Kaulder sat on the other side of the bed near Robin's head like Wally had minutes before. He gently shroked the bird's hair as he whispered comforting words in Atlantian. Connor not knowing what to do just sat at the foot of the bed which surprisingly Robin found comforting. Supey knew because he heard Robin's rapid heartbeat slow a little.

Bats walked back into the room, What he saw brought a small smirk to his maksed face. "Team, We need to wake him up. He's intoxicated with scarecrow's fear gass." he stated plainly a vile of what the team asumed was an andidote. Wally shook the little bird and the others also slightly shook their young teammate.

Batman looked down upon his bird "Robin, You need to wake up." He ordered his voice stern and kinda terrifying. The shaking of the boy wonder stopped when Robin responded, slowly sitting up tears still flowing from his eyes. He held out his shaking hand and Batman placed the vile in his hands. Robin downed the liquid and sat there on the bed shaking. Wally put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder but quickly pulled away.

"Robin are you ok, Your burning up. You feel like your on fire." Wally looked to the little bird concern etched into his features.

"Batman, I know this one. It's the after effect of the Joker's newest v-venom. It's gonna get worse until it gets b-better." Robin explained more tears flowing down his face but this time from pain and sadness.

Batman gave a slight stern nod and hugged his protege. The team froze.

'_Did he just..._' Artemis started

'_I think he did..._' M'gann

'_Can he even do this..._' Wally

'_I believe he is._' Kaulder

'_He is._'

'_Daddybats lives on! He stopped doing stuff like this in public years ago! Yes, If Rob wasn't in so much pain right now he'd be over joyed! Batman cares enough to show affection!_'

**A/N: I really don't wanna continue writing tonight but you deserve an author's not. I have been sitting at my laptap for hours typing and reading! Thanks for the conversation Sairey13 it was nice. **

**Time to post. I think the poll's up I can't tell i'm new at this and bye humans I am now going to spend the rest of the night (*cough* till I fall asleep around 1 in the morning and wake up and 3 in the morning before school *cough*) reading and enjoying my thoughts of stories crossovers and anything and everything Robin!**

___**~Richard Grayson-Wayne**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, do you all hate me. You all hate me huh? Yeah, So not asterous. Alright heads up dudes i'm and practically turning myself **_**into**_** Robin/Dick Grayson. I'm am dying my hair because it's blonde not black. I'm messed up and obsessive. It's not heathly, Anyway sorry you guys hate me i'm gonna post this new chapter and try to get my P.C fixed. You should all know the story of the broken, practically shattered, laptop I use. So don't hate me and enjoy the chapter that I hope ends up a little longer. Don't hate me...**

-Chapter 5-

"Batman 02" The female voice announced as Batman made his way back to Gotham after receiving an emergency warning. The team sitting around the bed Robin was currently sleeping on. Soft, adorable snores filled the air as the rest of the team had small conversations. Artemis and M'gann were talking about "girl stuff" as they put it when Wally or Connor asked. Kaulder, Connor and Wally were talking about missions and battle stratogies. Little did they know Robin's mind was at war.

_~Robin's Head~_

Darkness. Nothing but Darkness. Nothing but the small light shining on a 13 year old boy with tear tracks staining his face. An evil voice echoed in the darkness causing the young boy to whimper.

"You know they do not care for you. They treat you different, more carefully, They think you are _weak_!" The voice called that's when the kid froze. He looked around then one broken word escaped his lips "K-Kaulder?"

_~Reality~ _

"K-Kaulder?" Robin whispered causing both of the conversations in the room to drop. Kaulder looked over to Robin and stood up, walking over to the side of the bed. "I am hear my friend, please, do not worry." Kaulder stated calmly gently stroking Robin's raven hair as Wally had explained that it soothed him.

"Kal, W-why are you mad at, at me?" Robin mumbled. That's when the team realized Robin was sleeping. "Rob, your just dreaming it's ok." Wally whispered calmly to his best friend.

"W-Wally?" Robin whispered "Y-You hate m-me?" Robin continued before Wally could respond. "I'm s-sorry." Robin whispered almost sounding scared. "I'm s-sorry."

_~Robin's head~_

"K-Kaulder?" Robin looked deep into the darkness where he saw a familiar figure. A light like the one he stood under appeared on the figure to reveal Kaulder'am. "Why are you so careless! When you, Wally and I snuck of to Cadmas you left us behind assuming we were right behind you! We could have been captured or killed! _You_ did not have the right, to make that assumsion!" Kaulder exclaimed. "Kal, W-why are you mad at, at me?" Robin stuttered afraid of what Kaulder's reasoning might be. "You could have gotten us killed Rob! We couldv'e died!" A new voice exclaimed.

"W-Wally?" Robin asked looking around for his friend. "Dude, How could you! You've known us long enough to know we weren't right behind you! I _hate _you!" Wally screamed as another light appeared revealing Wally's form vibrating with anger.

"Y-You hate m-me?" Robin stated his voice confused. "I'm s-sorry." Robin whispered "I'm s-sorry." he stated his voice raised a little making him easier to understand.

_~Reality~_

"Robin, there is nothing to be sorry for. Please, Wake up." M'gann pleaded floating over to the bedside, shaking Robin's shoulder slightly. "Yeah Robin it's ok were all here, non of us are mad at you." Artemis stated, from her seat next to the door. Connor being Connor just gave his grunt of approval.

"G-Guys, something isn't right. I- Can, Can I go inside his head?" M'gann asked innocently looking up at Kaulder for an answer. He looked down at Robin who had now curled up into a shakey ball. "Yes, I believe that is for the best."

"Alright, h-here we go." M'gann stated as here eyes soon began to glow a dim white and soon she was in Robin's head.

_~Robin's head~_

M'gann entered Robin's mind and all she saw was darkness, but when she turned around she wished she hadn't. She saw a boy who looked just like Robin with his back to her curled in on himself stationed on the floor while the rest of the team hovered over him screaming insults or things he did wrong at him.

"Robin!" She exclaimed "Robin, Are you ok!?" The boys head shot up and looked at the M'gann that was hovering over him and he quickly realized it wasn't that M'gann that had screamed that.

"Megan! Megan, Where are you! I don't wanna be here anymore!" Robin screamed. "Turn around Robin! This is a dream I just came to see what was happening in your mind! The team is worried!" M'gann replied. Robin turned instantly and M'gann stood shoked. There stood Robin the boy wonder, without a mask or sunglasses. There stood "Richard Grayson?" M'gann questioned her face inbetween shock and pure joy.

**A/N: Alright! Ok to make sure I write everyday from now on I am going to have another story or two up so if I don't wanna write for this one I can't write for a different story so that you guys don't hate me completely! YAY! Alright thanks for reading and caring in general. Write to you tomorrow! **

_**~Richard Grayson-Wayne**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok Okay! I know I should've updated sooner but I didn't. I have other accounts I've been working on and a finally got a new damn computer. Plus school is being a butt. Alright well, This is the new chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am so glad you all like it and PLEASE DON'T SEND DADDY!BATS AFTER ME! I'M SORRY! Wait nvm, Send Daddy!Bats after me I wanna meet the goddamn Batman! **

**In all seriousness I am truely and I am going to try and update all my stories on all my account more often. Thank you all for reading and enjoy. **

-Chapter 6-

_"Richard Grayson?" Megan asked her face inbetween shock and joy_

Robin stunned slowly lifted his hand to his face. His glasses weren't there. His glasses _weren't _there! Oh god, Was Batman gonna pull him from the team now. Was he gonna forbid him from ever seeing them again.

Tears sprung into the vivid electric eyes of Dick Grayson. His breathing sped up slightly. "Robin! Robin calm down, it's okay. I promise I won't tell anyone." Megan shouted at him from her spot feet away from the panicking boy.

Robin slowly nodded. He knew Megan said his name out loud. Even if she didn't know. The whole team would know who he was, he sighed sadly.

He lifted up his arm and Megan floated towards him taking his hand. He shook her hand lightly "Names Richard Grayson, You can call me Dick."

Megan nodded "You ready to go back?" She asked politely. He nodded, he didn't want to be trapped in this hell, he wanted all this damn poison and venom to be gone. He wanted things to be the way they were but they would never be that way again. The team new.

"Yeah." He said gruffly. Before he knew it he was sitting up in the medical ward of Mount. Justice.

He let out a breath of relief before looking up at his friend's-family's- also relieved faces.

"Hey." Wally smiled, Robin smirked back. "Hey Wally, I have a question. Did Megan say my name out loud?" he whispered to his best friend.

Wally shook his head "Why?" Robin let out another breath, thank god she didn't say his name out loud. He thought she would've.

"She knows." Is all he said before laying back down the horrible burning from Joker's venom making him want to scream at the top of his lungs but he refused the tempation.

Wally looked at the Martian seriously before taking her out into the hall leaving Artemis Connor and Kaulder in the room.

"Robin, Are you alright?" Kaulder asked after a moment of silence. Robin hummed slightly.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, repeating Kaulder's question he got the same response. Then Artemis asked getting the same answer.

"Are you okay?" They all asked at the same time. Robin shook his head "Burns, Everything," He paused "Burns."

They knew he was talking about Joker's new venom he mentioned. Their poor little brother.

'God he better be okay.' they all thought. That's when Wally and Megan came back in the room. They were straight faced with tear forming in their eyes.

Robin smirked 'He told her about my family.' He knew he did. Wally never cried infront of anyone, well barely anyone, and this was the only acception. After he saw how it made Robin feel and emotional and sometimes physically collapse he claimed they deserved to be mourned and they deserved both their tears.

Robin had tears in his masked eyes now. He tightly closed his eyes, god, it's gonna be a _long_ next few days.

**A/N: Alright well, I got me some school tomorrow so I gotta not be super writing which I am gonna be doing anyway so be prepaired for a longer chapter because I plan on finishing this story before moving on to the others. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope I can get the next chapter up tomorrow. I'll be writing chapter for other stories and this one just not posting yet so I can get them done and/or longer and prepaired for updates when I forget to write. THANKS FOR READING! **

**~ Richard Grayson-Wayne**

**P.S Still turning myself into Robin, My mother said to start with brown hair first but i'm still going for black. My hair is brown now and I want it black so next I get darker brown. It's a slow process. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have to admit I really don't want to write this. Let me explain; I feel this story is just generally badly written. I like the idea but I don't know what I was thinking when I started it, where it was going. Infact I still don't, I really just wing everything. Was I really that bad of a writer in 2015? I'm proud to say I think I've made some progress. Anyway I'll get to it. **

Soon after he had been brought from his mind the burning had subsided to a dull sting but still his body remained tense with pain.

His very person felt heavy and sore but he remained stoic and chatted lightly with his friends.

The slight movements from speaking sent spikes of pain through his body but he knew they were just trying to make him feel better, get his mind off the never ending aches.

So he humored them, telling him he was fine and that it only hurt a little.

He wasn't necessarily lying, it's just that _everything_ hurt a little.

"Robin? Are you alright?" Kaldur asked, Robin winced he must've drifted off in his thoughts.

"I guess." He replied shrugging, immediately regretting the action as pain spread through out his body localizing in his shoulders. He groaned, hearing his heart beat spike.

"Robin! What hurts?" M'gann asked hands hovering over his torso unsure of what to do.

He chuckled "I'm okay, just sore." he stated sending the Martian a kind smile.

M'gann nodded relaxing slightly "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked light amber eyes scanning his features to find some sort of clue to how he was feeling. Curse the bats and there need for secrets.

Robin smiled up at her "Yeah, I'm good. I promise I'll tell you if I feel anything," he paused "Bad." he confirmed.

M'gann nodded feeling content with him, she still hovered close by incase he needed anything.

"This sucks." Artemis stated suddenly, "This absolutely blows and we can't do anything about it." she hissed, arms crossed over her chest.

Robin laughed "You're telling me." he reminded leaning himself against the headboard.

Wally ruffled his dark hair "Shut your face Boy Wonder, we're complaining about how it sucks that _you're_ injured." he teased as Robin playfully swatted his hand away.

Connor tilted his head confused. Why would they complain about it when Robin's the one in the med bay? It made no sense to the clone.

Aqualad catching the clone's confused expression placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "It is more of a joke per say," Aqualad tried to explain "They know it makes no sense which is why it appears humorous."

Superboy was still confused, just less so. He nodded "Okay, I think I get it." The clone stated, gazing at the injured bird. He had his hearing trained in on Robin's heartbeat, listening to the steady but quick thumps in his chest.

Robin's gaze met the steely blue one and he smiled "Come on Supey, I'll be fine. Promise." he urged, his heart slowly calming and Superboy hoped that meant the pain was ebbing.

Robin hissed slightly as the wound on his back flared up but still remained leaned against the backboard of the bed.

"So Wonder Boy, mind explaining where that wound really came from?" Artemis asked, Robin smirked.

"Nope I'm good." He responded, glancing smugly at the irratated archer.

The green clad teen raised a blonde eyebrow "Oh, really?" she asked glancing at the yellow speedster.

Robin glanced between the two '_Rahat_'.

**A/N: There it is! Hope it quenches your thirst for The Unexpected for now! **

**In case you aren't aware what 'Rahat' means it means Shit in Romanian. **


End file.
